Dinosaurs, Squeaky Toys, and Chocolate Milk
by greenplaid88
Summary: Logan, Lance, and Jamie can never sleep. So, at one in the morning, they talk. Idiocy ensues. Really dumb short one-shot. T for extreme safety.


So I apparent ally wrote this a looooong time ago, back when I was obsessed with Lance for some reason that is still a mystery to me... I just found it on my computer today... Anyways, for all you who have read my other stories, Wolverine's Motherly Instincts Chapter 2 should be up by tomorrowish and Is This a Test? will hopefully be finished by the end of this week. BTW, I'm not really sure why Lance is at the mansion... Oh well.

Disclaimers:

I don't own...

X-Men: Evolution

Just a warning, this is a stupid story. Just sayin'. And it's rated T just for safety...

As Logan finally awoke from the seemingly never-ending nightmare for the third time that night and the twelfth time that week, he decided that maybe sleep wasn't the best idea, even now, at two in the morning. He headed downstairs to watch television or maybe find something to eat. About halfway down the back staircase, he tripped and fell the rest of the way. When his tumbling finally came to a halt, he looked down to the object that had tripped him. It was Wolfsbane's squeaky toy. With a large sigh, he made a mental note to tell Rahne to pick up her toys every now and then.

He made his way into the large kitchen to find himself a beer and some potato chips. When he entered the kitchen, he was not surprised to fine Jamie and Lance already sitting there; Jamie with chocolate milk, and Lance with a beer. They both sat at the counter tonight, as they did every night. Logan was quite sure that the little energy ball known as Jamie wasn't physically possible of sleep. Lance, on the other hand, had told Logan several times now that his favorite part of the day was sleeping, but was now forced to deprive himself of sleep at night for fear of his nightmares returning and accidentally collapsing the mansion on top of everyone in his sleep. "Ain't you a lil' young for that stuff, Rock Tumbler?"

"Yep." Lance replied, as he took another sip of his beer.

"'Kay. Jus' checkin. And you, Multiple, ain't you a lil' old for chocolate milk?"

"No!" Jamie squealed, obviously glad that someone had commented on how old he was, now that he was officially twelve years old, yet offended that someone would even suggest that one could be too old for chocolate milk, the king of dairy products.

"Whatever, kid." Logan said, as he shrugged his shoulders and headed off for the mini drink fridge. "Lance! How many of those have you had?"

"Dunno. How many was I supposed to?"

"Zip. You're not supposed to have any. But if it's a number greater than two, we could have a problem."

"Oh. Well, I guess we're screwed then."

"Why ya say that?"

"'Cause this is my fourth."

"Yep. We're screwed." Logan agreed, then turned to the younger of the two boys. "Multiple, there any of that milk left?"

"Yup, there sure is! It's in the refrigerator door. We have 0.5%, 1%, 2%, 5%, regular, skim, goat, and chocolate!"

"Um… Okay, then." Logan said, a little stunned that so much of the refrigerator had been used for milk, and not for beer or pop. "There anything good on the boob tube?" he asked casually. His question, however, did not seem to be so casual to his younger comrades Lance, who spit his drink out of his nose, fell out of his chair and onto the floor, nearly hyperventilating from laughter.

"What?" He demanded of the boy. "What did I say?" Lance, who was chocking on his laughter, couldn't reply for himself. Jamie, who had grown fairly close to Lance during their many restless nights together, answered for him.

"I think it was the 'boob tube' thing, sir."

"Why is that funny?"

"I don't know. What's a boob tube?"

"The T.V., moron."

"Oh. Why do you call it a boob tube?"

"I dunno! It's sumthin' that started in the sixties."

"Did the dinosaurs say it, too?"

Now it was Logan's turn to choke on his drink. He swallowed it with much difficultly, and was eventually able to answer the young boy's question, which had only seemed to make Lance laugh even harder. "Kid, the dinos weren't around in the sixties, or even in my lifetime."

"Oh. That's not what Jubilee says."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, she says that you probably had a pet pterodactyl or something. Did she lie to me, Mr. Logan?"

"Yeah, kid. Yeah she did. And I gotta go talk to her."


End file.
